Senior Game Master
Each chapter of Ogres shall elect from within a Senior Game Master (or '''Senior Dungeon Master'). Whereas each chapter's Chapter Coordinator handles the non-gaming related running of the chapter, the SGM handles all gaming aspects of the club. These include planning campaigns, assisting other chapter Game Masters, helping players learn a game, and handling all gaming-related conflicts. 'Current SGMs should see the Senior Game Master Portal' Appointment Any member of the chapter may apply as a candidate for the SGM position. Each active member of the chapter is eligible to vote in the senior game master election. The election is administered by the chapter itself as defined in the Ogres Constitution. Typically, the Senior Game Master will be the individual with the most gaming knowledge and/or longest time in the gaming hobby. It is not necessary that a Senior Game Master be currently running a game, which is very true in chapter's with many different games running where the SGM will assist those Game Master's in lieu of running his/her own game. Responsibilities The duties of the senior game master are to: * Communicate between their game master's. * Report at least quarterly on the status of the games to the Supreme Game Master. * Plan gaming sessions and times so as to not conflict with other chapter games, when possible. * Help members with any gaming related issues. * Help facilitate gaming-related conflict resolution between members ''(see the section in the Membership Handbook on conflict resolution). * Presenting awards if a member or chapter affiliated nonmember/organization receives one (See Awards). A Senior Game Master also has the authority to: * Grant rank advancement (see Ranks). * Award hero points to a member for use in a game for deeds and assistance in the chapter. * Provide in-game disciplinary action of chapter members, including suspensions of up to one month, for appropriate cause. * Request assistance from nearby chapter's for any reason if deemed necessary. Importance of Role Gaming is what the Ogres is all about, and as such the Senior Game Master fills a very important spot in our club. The SGM should be knowledgeable in the general history of tabletop roleplaying games and be capable of assisting new players in learning most common systems. Additionally, the senior game master must keep the chapter from scheduling different games on conflicting dates when possible, so that members may choose to participate in as many games as they wish. New or less-experiences game masters will look to the Senior Game Master for all types of general game-running assistance and advice to help with their game. In essence, the most important right of membership - the right to have fun, rests nearly solely on the SGM and his or her "staff" of game-runners. Conflict Resolution Unfortunately, the most often (when it occurs) type of conflicts that the Ogres experiences is gaming-related. Problems can occur in-game or gaming sessions from metagaming, cheating, or general unsavory actions by a player in game or gaming sessions. The Senior Game Master has the responsibility and the authority to correct all problems that arise in such a way, and to delegate appropriate punishment for said actions. Term Unless the Senior Game Master steps down or is removed by the chapter via vote, then this position will be help for three calendar years. The incumbent SGM may choose to run for reelection for another term. The senior game master may be removed from office before his term expires through a chapter-level referendum, as discussed in the Constitution. ---- Back To: Ogres Wiki → Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts → Ogres Portal → Officers Category:Ogres Category:Browse